Hiding The Truth
by ThisIsMyLifeAndNo-oneElses
Summary: After being belittled by Alison for months Toby, Spencer, Mason, Elias and Grace leave Rosewood and change their appearances and names, when they move to Los Angeles they meet the doctor's at Oceanside Wellness Group.
1. Chapter 1

******I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Private Practice but I do own Keegan, Garrett, Troian, Levi and Bridgette.**

Brown haired, brown eyed Spencer Hastings, 18 is now Dark brown haired, blue-green eyed Keegan Marie-Elizabeth Wilder, 23

Black haired, green eyed Grace Marshall, 4 months is now Dark brown haired, blue eyed Bridgette Grace Parker, 4 months

Brown haired, hazel eyed Mason Cavanaugh, 6 is now Dark blonde haired, green eyed Garrett Michael Parker, 6

Brown haired, brown eyed Elias Hastings-Thomas, 5 is now Dirty blonde haired, blue eyed Levi Jacob Parker, 5

Brown haired, blue eyed Toby Cavanaugh, 19 is now Blonde haired, blue eyed Troian "Troy" Michael Parker, 25


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Private Practice but I do own Keegan, Garrett, Levi, Troian and Bridgette.**

_Spencer held 4 month old Grace Marshall on her lap before buckling 5 year old Elias Hastings-Thomas and 6 year old Levi Cavanaugh into the seat next to her. They had to share a seatbelt, Toby climbed into the driver's seat of the old chevy truck, kissing Spencer on the lips softly before starting the engine. The five of them were leaving Rosewood because they were tired of being belittled by Alison DiLaurentis, Grace babbled softly as Spencer let the little girl grip her index finger with her small, chubby hand, Spencer turned Grace around so the baby had her head on Spencer's chest._

23 year old Keegan Marie-Elizabeth Wilder bounced 4 month old Bridgette Grace Parker in her arms as she, Bridgette, Levi, Garrett and Troian rode up in the elevator to Oceanside Wellness Group, Keegan was going her first therapy session with Dr. Violet Turner, Levi, Garrett and Bridgette were getting a check up by the pediatrician Dr. Cooper Freedman. The elevator doors opened and the five peoole went into the practice, Dr. Turner getting Keegan almost immediately, Keegan kissed Bridgette's head before handing Bridgette to Troian and following Dr. Turner.

"So... Where do you want to start?" Dr. Turner asked softly as Keegan sat on the couch, playing with a hair tie in her wrist. "Um... Well I'm in my second year of Med School at David Geffen School of Medicine, I skipped third grade which is why I'm in my second year. I'm a mother to a 6 year old boy named Levi, a 5 year old boy named Garrett and a 4 month old princess named Bridgette." Keegan said softly, bouncing her leg "Is there anything else?" Dr. Turner asked softly "Um... When I was 36 almost 37 weeks pregnant, one of my really good friends and roomate Lily, she was pregnant as well, she lost her baby at 28 weeks but refused to believe that her son was dead... um... the night before I was 37 weeks pregnant, she drugged me so I couldn't feel from the neck down and cut my daughter out of my body. She left me in our dorm room to bleed out, my fiancee Troian found right before I passed out from the blood loss. I was rushed into surgery as soon as I was in the hospital. Troian found Lily out in the waiting room with our daughter in her arms saying 'Look, I had a girl, everyone thought I was having a boy but I had a girl.' Troian asked to hold her and as soon as he had her in his arms, the police grabbed Lily and took her away. My daughter was 4 and a half pounds and 12 ounces at birth and screamed like a banshee after Lily had suctioned the goop out of her nose and mouth. I remember waking after surgery and screaming 'LEVI, GARRETT, TROIAN!' Troian ran in with Levi and Garrett and a few nurses, he climbed into the hospital bed to sit behind me and craddled me in his arms until I calmed down, one of the nurses brought Bridgette into the room after a while, Levi and Garrett had climbed up on the bed when the nurse brought her in. She had started screaming like a banshee again until I held her. She calmed down almost instantly." Keegan said softly.


End file.
